Snow Day Fun
by Novi Snow Kenobi
Summary: Spiralla Kenobi, Ashoka Tano, and Arali Da'ki has great fun in the snow. It's also their first time ice skating.


Obi Wan Kenobi strolled over to Spiralla's door. Upon gently pushing it open, he noticed that she was asleep. The soft, brown-colored comforter veiled her face while her right arm dangled off the side of the bed. He walked inside and sat in her bed, shaking her shoulders. Spiralla's serene blue eyes exposed themselves to him; she arose rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Am I late for something?" Spiralla said groggily, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping the blanket around her legs.

"No, but it is snowing outside," Obi Wan replied. He straightened himself up, already anticipating what she was about to do. She immediately sprang up, heading for the window.

"Aaeeeiiii! It's snowing! Snow! Snow! Snow!" She shrieked with excitement and joy.

"Yes, you can go out. Enjoy yourself," he smiled warmly and left. After frantically brushing her teeth, Spiralla dashed over to her closet, pulling a robe over her pajamas and grabbing her ice skates. Then, she headed over to Ashoka's room, shutting the door as she walked out.

"Ashoka wake up! It's snowing!" she yelled, opening the door and slamming it. This startled Ashoka, who was already awake and taking a shower.

She exited through the back entrance and entered a winter wonderland. The snow was still dancing onto the glistening ground, already covering two feet of it. She stepped out, with the snow crunching beneath her boots. She dropped her skates on the ground and threw up her hands, letting herself fall backwards into the soft, white snow. She rolled across several feet, giggling and crashing into Arali Da'ki, a twi'lek Padawan to Kit Fisto, knocking her over too. Recognizing the accident she had caused, she lifted herself from the chilly ground and extended a hand to the deep blue skinned twi'lek girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over. I guess I got a little too excited," Spiralla apologized, looking into the girl's startled expression.

"Oh, it's ok. I'm fine," she replied smiling meekly. "By the way, my name's Arali. What's yours?" she grabbed Spiralla's hand and she pulled her up.

"My name's Spiralla," she said, walking back a few feet to pick up her skates. She then flung it over her shoulder. Walking out, Ashoka saw that her friend was talking to another girl. She scooped up some snow and molded it into a snowball that looked more hexagonal than circular, then threw it at her back.

"Yeah, I've been learning from Siri fo-" Spiralla said pointing to the pond but was unable to finish her sentence because she was already turning snow into a ball after Ashoka's snowball hit her.

"You're on!" She whipped around and responded with a snowball but she missed. "Come on," she called to Arali, "let's pelt her with snowballs." Instead of hitting Ashoka with a snowball, Arali dropped it inside Spiralla's white tunic on her back, making her shiver and shriek. Ashoka and Arali both laughed. Spiralla reached for a random handful of snow and threw it at them, triggering them to jump up and dart away from her. Not long after the first few throws, the air was filled with pieces of snow zipping in every direction." The girls were screaming and laughing, as they tried to duck and dive out of the snowball's path and throw them. They would occasionally scramble behind a rock or tree of refuge to make snowballs. Otherwise, they would hurl clumps of snow at each other. Out of breath, they collapsed on the snow-covered grass, still giggling.

"That...was...the...most...fun...I had...in...years!" Ashoka exclaimed throwing up her hands, her blue eyes exuberant and gleaming.

"I agree!" Spiralla said, rolling over and standing up. She picked off the snow entangled in her hair and looked at her friends. "I don't know about you two but I'm going ice skating cause I haven't ice skated in like ten months," she picked up her skates and headed towards the pond. Ashoka and Arali exchanged glances, their eyes bright at the idea of ice skating.

"Can I try ice skating?" Arali and Ashoka asked in unison.

"Jinx!" Ashoka pointed at Arali.

"Sure, I have a few skates in my closet that I've outgrown over the years but I'm not sure they will fit you. Here, I'll come with." Spiralla walked in between them, gesturing with her hands for them to come.

In her room, she opened her closet and dumped out all her outgrown skates.

"This one is a size 6. This one a size 5. Size 4. Size 3. Size 2. Size 1. But I don't think you have feet that will fit size 13, right?" Spiralla looked up at them. Arali and Ashoka shook their heads, their lekku flipping from side to side.

"But I am a size 4," Arali reached up and grabbed the skates.

"And I'm a size 6." Spiralla handed the skates marked size 6 to Ashoka.

"You can keep those, if you want. I don't need them anymore since I'm a size 7."

"Really?" Her friends asked, wide eyed.

"Yep." She stood up and walked to the pond with Ashoka and Arali following close behind. The pond was frozen to a deep grey hue. The ice shimmered under the beam of light that filtered through the clouds. Spiralla tested it by throwing a huge rock. Seeing that it the ice didn't break she smiled to herself. She helped her friends tie up their laces since skating laces had to be extra tight, in order to avoid spraining an ankle.

"Ok so stand up on the ice now," Spiralla told them, demonstrating.

"Waahh!" Ashoka's arms waved wildly, trying to regain her balance on the ice. Luckily, Spiralla caught her before she fell down and helped her stand up. Arali gulped and stood on the ice.

"Ok, bend your knees and do NOT lean back. Do NOT lean back, unless you're doing the layback spin, which you're not," she told them. "Now push off the middle of your blade. Don't push off your toe pick because you can get yourself tripped up over those really easily," she demonstrated again, maintaining grace and balance.

_Doesn't look that hard_, Arali thought. With a surge of confidence, she pushed off. Suddenly she lost her balance and fell with a thud.

"Wah!" Ashoka screamed with her arms flailing and her back arching.

"Ashoka, calm down. Don't move too much and don't lean back," Spiralla gently grabbed her arms and helped her skate a few strokes. "See? Not that hard. Now go practice a little bit," Spiralla smiled at her and skated over to help Arali up, doing a T-stop. Arali had already lifted herself from the ice and struggled to keep her balance.

"Here, now push off the middle of your blade. Push, push, rotate feet, keep a steady rhythm, that's it!" Spiralla held Arali's arms as she skated. She glanced over her shoulder at Ashoka, who was skating better.

"Ooff!" Ashoka groaned when her knees fell on the ice, producing a purple bruise.

"You ok?" She extended a hand and helped her up.

I - I don't think skating is for me." Ashoka sat down on the snow and pulled off her skates. Handing them over to Spiralla she said waving," I'll see you at lunch!" Glancing back at Arali, Spiralla saw she wasn't falling anymore. In fact, she was gliding across the surface of the ice with ease.

"Good job!" Spiralla skated over to her, clapping. Arali looked up from the ice and beamed. "Practice some more," she patted her on the back and skated away from her. There she practiced her one-foot spin - a maneuver she wanted to master.

"Push, outside edge, swing your leg, three turn...ugh! I keep doing three turns!" she said to herself, out loud. "Ok, again. Push, outside edge, swing your leg around, turn," To her amazement, she started spinning, "unbend your knees, arms in." She finished off the spin by doing a backward swizzle and kicking her left foot back gently.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I did it!" She shrieked, jumping up and down on the ice and waving her arms in the air.

"Wow! You're amazing!" Arali called, her brown eyes staring in amazement at what she just did.

"Thanks. But I learned all of this from Master Tachi. Before I was just like you," Spiralla replied, skating over to her.

"Master Tachi? She knows how to skate?"

"Yep! And she's two times better than me. I mean, have you seen her jumps? They're amazing!"

"Do you think I can learn from her too?"

"Of course! I will probably have another lesson tomorrow since it snowed today. I'll comm you to let you know."

"Thanks." Arali skated some more for the next few minutes.

"Arali, want to learn a new skill?" Spiralla asked, observing her friend's progress.

"Sure!" Arali beamed again.

"Ok, I'm going to teach you the forward swizzle. This was the next skill that Master Tachi taught me. Ok, so you skate forward and open your skates like this and close them. Open, close, open close, open, close." Spiralla repeated the routine for Arali, eager for her friend to understand it.

"So skate, and open close," Arali instructed to herself, staring down at her feet and fell forward.

"Don't stare at your feet. It makes you fall easier." Spiralla help her stand up. Skating to the edge of the pond, she watched her swizzle.

"Perfect! Now practice those two skills more." She glided toward the edge of the pond to perform a spin, but her comm beeped in the middle of her motion.

"Hello?" she said, stopping her spin.

"Snow, it's lunch time!" Obi Wan told her through the comm. Snow was the nickname her master gave her because she was glued to the snow and ice whenever they came to existence every winter. And unsurprisingly, her favorite color was white. "Do you know where Kit Fisto's Padawan, Arali Da'ki, is? We can't find her." He sighed.

"Oh, she's with me, ice skating."

"Ice skating! Well, you two come back."

"Sure master," she turned off her comm and skated over to Arali, telling her the news.


End file.
